My Last Smile
by Naruto FF
Summary: Naruto has just returned to the village with Sakura after a certain incident with Sasuke. What's on Naruto's mind as he comes to a decision on how he will deal with Sakura?


**A/N: My first ever one-shot =). Tell me if i should make this an on going series or not guys. Just wanted to give this a try.  
>This story is mainly from Naruto's point of view. The time is when Sakura just tried to kill Sasuke herself. Angst one shot.<br>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**(Revised) Minor**

**Okay calm down with me making the mistake with not capitalizing I. I mean i'm not typing this in microsoft word, just inside the fanfiction's editing box. It doesn't show the I as a mistype so I skip over it, no need to get all worked up over it, jeeze. Anyway I fixed it so you can stop belittling this story already.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Naruto's POV-<p>

So that's it huh? I guess i truly am a dead last loser right? I let my team fall into chaos. Has it really gotten to the point where the closest one to me can't trust me anymore? I thought you at least cared for me. I mean, I was hoping that we were getting closer to each other. After all we have been seeing each other much more than we use to when He was here. I thought you could trust me. I thought you liked me. I guess I was wrong. You can't like me. You're still that same girl that broke me countless times. You asking for forgiveness is bringing back so many memories. It's kind of pathetic, the person that I love gives me some of the worst memories of my life.

* * *

><p>-First Flashback-<p>

_"Hey Sakura-chan, want to eat lunch together?" asked Naruto after just being put on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke._

_"Why would I want to eat lunch with you?" Sakura snorted._

_"Well i thought since we were on the same team..." Naruto almost pleaded._

_"Naruto... You're annoying." said Sakura harshly as she then turned around. "Sasuke-Kun... Yoo-hoo" she called out. Leaving a broken Naruto to his thoughts.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Second Flashback-<p>

_Naruto and Tsunade walked through the hallways of the Konoha hospital. Naruto had just finished retrieving the legendary medic nin Tsunade to help Kakashi, Lee and Sasuke. She was also chosen to be the next Hokage. But the main reason he tried so hard to get lady Tsunade, was to help Sasuke. Sakura was just so depressed and worried about Sasuke that Naruto couldn't stand it. He loved to see her smile, he needed her to smile. He couldn't take being ignored completely by her. _

_So as he and Tsunade entered the door to Sasuke_'s _room, Naruto's heart swelled with pride. Now maybe Sakura would notice him, he wasn't a dead last loser. He was the one that saved Sasuke, again. Naruto looked toward the bed and as expected saw Sakura sitting on the bedside. Everything was going well when he saw Sakura look up to him with hopeful eyes. Naruto gave a small smile as Tsunade went to work. She placed her hand over Sasuke's head and Sakura immediately was focused on Sasuke. When Tsunade's glowing green hand disappeared, Sasuke started to flutter his eyes open. He slowly sat up in his bed, still a bit drowsy from just waking up. Before everyone knew it, Sakura jumped out of her seat and latched herself to Sasuke in a hug, sobbing on the back of his neck, muttering Sasuke-kun over and over. This was to be expected, she was always unaware that she was hurting him.  
><em>

_He brushed it off and decided to give her a few days. Of course the day where she said thank you, never came._

* * *

><p>-Third Flashback-<p>

_Naruto was just about to go on the retrieval mission to get Sauske back. 'Sasuke-teme, you better not be doing this on purpose.' he thought to himself._

_Suddenly a figure was running toward the gate where the squad of Genin were at. As it came closer, Naruto realized who it was. The girl kept on running and stopped about ten feet in front of the squad and Naruto. She lowered her head, tears still falling. "Naruto," she sobbed, "Please bring Sasuke back to me. Please." she begged, not looking up at him._

_Although it hurt him so much to see Sakura want Sasuke back so badly, at the time it hurt Naruto more to see Sakura crying. Naruto masked his pain and put on a huge smile, just for Sakura and brought his hand up. He gave a thumbs up, "Dont worry Sakura-Chan! I'll bring Sasuke back, It's a promise of a lifetime!" he said to the sobbing girl. _

_He had to put on a smile right? For the girl he loves. Even if he couldn't have her to himself, he still should make her happy right? Little did he know that the pain in your heart could grow too much even for himself to handle._

* * *

><p>And that brings us to this moment now, At Ichiraku's ramen. Something I've dedicated my life to. I wanted to get him back mainly for you. I promised you I would get him back. I never break my promises, and you know it. I've trained so hard for you. Almost died many times for you. Yet you still see me as some worthless teammate. Why is that? I try my hardest, I save the village, and you still can't trust me enough to save Sauske? Did you ever have faith in me? Or was I just a pawn this entire time. Did you want me to die when I tried to save Sasuke the first time? If me dieing would bring Sasuke back, would you take that chance? It seems like it. Especially since you are willing to kill the person you love just to save them from that darkness. Well then who am I to keep trying to get you to love me?<p>

But this doesn't matter. I don't love you anymore, I think, I hope. I'm done with chasing you. It's time to find my real purpose. So when i finally look up to your apologetic eyes from my ramen bowl, I give you my last smile. As i say to you, "I forgive you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? First ever one-shot... Or is it? Tell me if i should continue this. ****REVIEW**_  
><em>


End file.
